Why?
by xAkaruiYukix
Summary: What did he say to Lucy and why did they fight! Nalu One-shot.
Don't Leave me-

Lucy and Natsu.

The one couple everybody had dreamed for to come true. Every day they would go to the guild, every person there would be hoping that they were finally together. But every day their hopes would be crushed. The only person who seemed to have not wanted them to be together was the new girl in the guild, who had fallen in love with Natsu after he saved her on a mission she asked him to go on with her. To which he said yes to Lucy and Happy had also gone with them.

"Aw come on! When are they going to get together! We've been waiting forever!" Lisanna had whispered to Mirajane who was close to tears.

"*sniff* are they doing this on purpose?!" Mirajane had said lying her head on the bench of the bar.

"It's alright Mira-nee it's only a matter of time", Lisanna had told Mira trying to calm her.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the guild-

"Oi Lucy let's go on a mission!" Natsu called out to Lucy who was sitting at a table with Happy.

"But we just got back from one and I can't handle these missions for too long!" Lucy cried out lying her head on the table. Happy was too tired to talk so he got Lucy to hold him in her arms.

"But Lushiii", Natsu said walking towards the table. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he leaned in towards her whispering something in her ear making her blush and Natsu had a dejected look on his face as he saw her shake her head. If you listened closely you could faintly hear squeals coming from around the guild. Some people had hearts in their eyes from being able to witness a Nalu scene.

"W-why don't you just go with Risa…", Lucy mumbled looking away from Natsu. He had a serious look on his face and whispered something else in her ear, afterwards he said "I'll see you and Happy later then."

With that Natsu walked away and headed towards Risa (the new girl). Lucy looked upset and hugged happy close to her who was asleep. She had tears in her eyes.

* * *

With Natsu-

"Hey Risa you wanted to go on a mission didn't you?" Natsu shouted out to her. She jumped and turned around blushing.

"Uh y-yes I would love to." They had both walked to the request board and chose a mission. They walked out the door soon after.

* * *

Back to Lucy-

She had started crying as she clutched Happy tightly. He had woken up when Natsu walked away.

"It's alright Lucy, don't cry. I'm sure he didn't mean it." Happy said patting her head.

"B-but he said he would- I don't want that to happen! I don't want him to divorce me!" Lucy cried out, still sobbing.

"wait did she just say divorce?"

"When did they get married?"

Whispers could be heard around the guild as they tried to figure out the meaning behind what Lucy had said. Lisanna had walked up to her and finally asked her.

"Lucy, are you and Natsu married?" It looked as though Lucy had just realised what she had shouted out because she looked up at Lisanna so fast she almost got whiplash.

"Uh n-no were not. What are you talking about?" Lucy tried to cover up. Happy had cowered in her arms when more members walked up to her.

"Then what was that about when you said you didn't want Natsu to d-d-divorce you?" Erza said this time walking up from behind Lisanna she was blushing.

Happy looked worried and looked up at her. Lucy was starting to panic and didn't know what to do. She glanced down at happy who had nodded his head.

She took a deep breath in and finally told the truth, she couldn't hold it in anymore anyway.

"Natsu and I had gotten married around eight months ago right after the Tenrou incident. He confessed to me as soon as we were alone on the island, before Acnologia had arrived. And as soon as we had gotten out of our frozen time he proposed to me. He didn't want to lose me ever again and he didn't want anyone to know about our relationship because you never know what somebody could do to one of us if they ever knew. I'm sorry for keeping it a secret", Lucy finished her crying halted for the time being.

"Oh Lucy", Mira said sitting down next to her and pulling her into a hug.

"But what about Natsu, didn't he go with Risa…", Lucy looked down at her lap tears starting to fall again.

"I love him so much!" With that she cried her heart out.

* * *

With Natsu-

"Hey Natsu, so what do you want to do first? Do you want go to a hotel, or do you wanna buy some dinner first? Or should we go get a movie- ", she was cut off by Natsu.

"Where not doing anything this is an easy mission so we're just going to do it and go", Natsu said with a grim expression showing on his face. _'Why did I do this for?! I just let my anger on Lucy. I'm so sorry Luce',_ he thought as his face now showed a sad appearance.

"Alright then." Risa replied in a soft voice. Natsu had still continued to walk ahead. _'Why doesn't show any interest in me for? I'm much more beautiful than that blonde bitch everyone wants him together with! She should go and die! Wait, maybe this is my chance to finally make him mine. I mean it's not like he's married or anything.'_

"So Natsu, um d-do you like anyone right now?" She stuttered looking towards the ground. Natsu looked behind him towards her. He sighed, he knew where this was going he wasn't that dense.

"Yes I do, I love her a lot." Natsu said smiling a little and looking forward again.

"O-oh okay", she said walking to catch up to him.

"It's Lucy isn't it?" she whispered. Natsu stopped and nodded his head.

"She's the love of my life."

"Does it have to be her?" She mumbled quietly.

"Hmm what was that?" The sun had started setting already and they were in front of a large sakura tree. They hadn't left Magnolia yet because Natsu was walking slowly thinking about Lucy.

"I said why does it have to be her?!" She screamed out this time.

"What are you saying? I love her."

"No, no, NO! Why can't it be me! Why don't you love me for?!" She screamed at him. Natsu just stood there. He knew she was going to be doing this. It was obvious that she liked him, everyone knew even he did.

"I'm more attractive than that slut! I'm stronger than she'll ever be! She's a whore bag she doesn't deserve your love. You should love me not that stupid sk- ", Natsu had almost destroyed the tree they were in front of out of anger.

"You better not finish that sentence if you know what's good for you", Natsu was absolutely seething with rage. Nobody talks about Lucy like that, even if they are in the same guild and even if they were the best of friends. No one says that about his girl.

"Now listen to me now." He said as he stared through her soul with a look filled with hatred. She nodded a look of fright now present on her face.

"Never say that shit about Lucy ever again. No one calls her that. No one. I don't care if you have fortune and power to back you up to separate us. It won't work, it's already happened before and we can always fight again cause it's not going to stop us!" He growled out. Risa had finally gained her senses and looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"Fine you can have that stupid blonde bitch-", Natsu gave her a warning glare.

"You can have her! And I'm leaving Fairy Tail! I'm never coming back!" She bellowed out as she walked away.

Natsu watched as she left and let out a big breath he didn't know he was holding in. He was still angry at her but realised how fast that event had transpired. He suddenly had a feeling to go and see Lucy, he didn't want to leave her alone for too long although she had Fairy Tail with her. Wanting to see her, he ran all the way back to the guild.

* * *

Back at the guild-

"…so after that he took me out on a mission. We finished it and spent our first night as a wife and husband together afterwards." Lucy said talking about their so called _'Honeymoon'_. Happy knew the whole time that they were married, he promised he wouldn't tell anybody about it.

"Oh my gosh that's so romantic!" The girls squealed.

"And then-", she was cut off when a shadow had rushed past them and tackled Lucy to the ground. Everyone just sat there not knowing what to do. They were about to move to help Lucy when they realised it was just Natsu.

"Lucy! I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry! I shouldn't have said that I just- I-I don't know what got over me!" Natsu said putting his face into the crook of her neck.

"Natsu…" Lucy said wrapping her arms around his head. They just sat there on the ground for a few minutes before somebody coughed and they had to pull apart.

"So Natsu…Why didn't you ever tell us you two had gotten married?" Mira asked, she looked depressed because she never got to be a bridesmaid or plan the wedding.

"W-well because I just wanted to get married straight away without having to plan everything. And plus I didn't know if anything was going to happen so I wanted to make her mine as soon as possible." Natsu said standing up with Lucy who was still blushing and hiding her face behind Natsu's arm.

Everyone was squealing and some were cheering. But the cheering was ceased when a dark presence entered the guild. The room had quieted down as they looked to see who it was.

Risa.

She walked towards Makarovs office. Natsu knew what she was doing.

"Natsu what happened to Risa?", Lucy whispered to Natsu.

"We just had a small fight", Natsu said not wanting to worry Lucy.

She nodded as Risa had exited the office. She glared at Lucy while showing a hint of sadness when she looked at Natsu as she walked past. "I'll be coming for you and you will be mine…", she whispered knowing that he would be able to hear her. She left the guild for the last time not looking back.

Natsu had covered Lucy protectively when she said that.

"Well me and Lucy will be going home now! Oh and Mira!" Natsu shouted out to Mira as they were at the doors of the guild. Mira turned around and looked at them with a sad smile.

"We'll have another wedding so you guys can organise it okay?" Natsu and Lucy both smiled at her.

"Really?!" She squealed out. They both nodded and she fainted with hearts in her eyes. Her OTP had finally come true and she was able to organise their wedding.

They both walked out of the guild and everyone started celebrating for them.

* * *

At Lucy's apartment-

Natsu and Lucy both laid in her bed as they cuddled close together.

"I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean to say that we should get a divorce, I'm really sorry. I love you", Natsu whispered in her ear as Lucy snuggled closer to Natsu.

"It's okay and I love you too, just never say that again it hurt me a lot when you said it." She said looking into his eyes. Her face looked so adorable he just had to give her a big smooch on the cheek.

"Oh my gosh you are so cute! And I won't ever say that again! I swear, if I break this promise I'll swallow a thousand needles scouts honour!" Natsu said with his fingers in a salute pose.

Lucy giggled and suddenly remembered something important. "Oh right! Natsu you know how I didn't want to go on that mission that caused this entire fight?"

He nodded," Well there was a reason why I didn't do it or couldn't I should say". Natsu just stared at her with a blank face telling her to continue.

"Well you know how on our honeymoon we did _that_ ", she whispered getting slightly embarrassed. He nodded again.

"Well I'm…. pregnant." She finally finished waiting for Natsu's reaction.

First he was confused at first, and then he realised what it was and he blushed. Then his face got an excited and happy expression. Lucy was enjoying the emotions swirling across his face and giggled.

"We're having a baby?!" He screamed, he was freaking out for a few seconds before he embraced her into a tight hug.

"Thank you Lucy! Thank you for giving me this opportunity of finding love and having my own family", Natsu said feeling ecstatic. He kissed her and then he calmed down. A tiny bit.

"I love Lucy! She's mine and no one can have her!" He shouted at the top of his lungs out towards the city. Whistles and cheers could be heard.

"Natsu stop it! Come back here!" Lucy said laughing and grabbing Natsu laying him on the bed. She cuddled next to him and kissed him.

"Goodnight Natsu. Sweet dreams, I love you" Lucy whispered to him as she fell asleep in his arms.

"Goodnight Lucy. I love you too and thank you for showing me love." He said as he soon went into a deep sleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading! And I'm also sorry if this is rushed I was in a hurry! Please tell me if you enjoyed it. Thank you!


End file.
